User blog:Sleep Mast R/Pondering about the next game...
Now that I've mastered Papa's Bakeria To Go!, I consider it time to think about what game will come next. The reason being, of course, is... there are only two gamerias which are still yet to have an app version: Infobanner-pastaria.jpg|link=Papa's Pastaria Sushiria infobanner.jpg|link=Papa's Sushiria Not only that, but I have (probably) mentioned that Donuteria and Pastaria have been the gamerias of my nostalgia in 2018. So ever since Papa's Donuteria To Go! came last summer, I've been thinking about Papa's Pastaria To Go! It'll give Olive-Garden vibes when it comes out, with 40 specials, and clever stickers (even though Pastaria didn't have any). Predictions of How the Gameplay Will Work And let's be honest, it's pretty predictable how Pastaria To Go! will work in terms of gameplay: *Order Station: Exactly like in the other To Go! games. *Cook Station: There'll probably be three pots for cooking pasta, even though Pastaria had four. In addition, I imagine that instead of dragging a type of pasta to the pot, you'll tap the pot and then select the pasta from a menu. Then when it's halfway done, you drag the spoon to the pot with your finger. Later you take the pasta out by tapping with your finger, and let the water drain out. The shaking to drain water and the dragging to the plate can obviously be transferred to mobile, but (kinda like Donuteria To Go!) you'll probably drag the pasta to the bottom of the screen to send it to the build station. (Think of some of the other gamerias, e.g., the Grill Stations of Pancakeria/HD/To Go!) *Build Station: Essentially identical to Papa's Freezeria To Go!'s top station. First you zig-zag the sauce on (like the cream in Freezeria), then it automatically switches to the pourable and placeable toppings, dispensed from up above, which you switch between by pressing a button on the left. For the placeable toppings, you can move the plate both horizontally and vertically before releasing (just like in Pancakeria To Go!) Then once the building is done, you hit a check mark to go to the next station. **You may object that there should be simplifications similar to Bakeria To Go!'s top station, making it less cumbersome to do complicated order building like Sue's. But I primarily made this prediction last summer when Donuteria To Go! just came out; Bakeria To Go! didn't exist then. *Bread Station: This one's less predictable to me. Perhaps the bread will be selected out of a menu, and maybe (to fit the phone screen), you won't see it conveyor all the way across, maybe a round meter will fill and then the heated bread will appear. (I mean, if you tried to have two long conveyor belts on the phone screen, where would the ticket holder fit?) Afterwards, the round meter will stay visible, and indicate if the bread cooled down leading to a point loss. **You know how in Cheeseria/To Go!, specials don't include specific fries? When a customer orders the special, they order their own fries. Same for the bubble tea in Sushiria, the chip station in Taco Mia HD/To Go!, the drink station in Pancakeria HD/To Go!, the pop station in Hot Doggeria HD/To Go!, and the baking time and cutting pattern in Pizzeria HD. But in Bakeria/To Go!, Scooperia/HD/To Go! and Wingeria To Go!, an order with the special has just the special. In this retrospect I can only imagine that in Papa's Pastaria To Go!, a special will not include a specific bread. I've also been thinking about this for Sushiria To Go! It's been a bit tough to predict how cutting the sushi would work without making the gameplay super frustrating. Now that Bakeria To Go! is out, I imagine Matt and Tony will just make the cutting much easier, like they made the topping-placing on the pie. *Order Station: Clear. *Cook Station: There'll probably be three sushi squares for the sushi, but positioned horizontally (because a small phone barely has room to fit them diagonally), and the rice will probably be out of a menu obtained by tapping the square. The sushi paper/nori and the addition of the sushi vinegar can easily be transferred to mobile (e.g., you can drag the sushi vinegar with your finger). But maybe you could just tap the sushi paper/nori instead of dragging it, for simplicity. Under this scheme I'm sure everything could fit on the screen. *Build Station: This'll probably have the usual kind of To Go! building with ingredients being dispensed from up above and falling down. And, of course, there's a "flip" button you can tap beforehand if the customer ordered the rice on the outside of the roll. But I'm guessing the sushi roll will be horizontal (if it were diagonal like in Sushiria, it would be hard to move it back and forth). Now, notice how the things that can go inside the sushi are precisely the placeable toppings that can go outside the sushi. So maybe... the "flip" button will become the "roll" button once you put in at least one placeable topping, and then once you hit "roll", the button will become "switch" and the placeable toppings up above will remain unchanged, but only now can you access the pourable ones. I also imagine that for each placeable toppings, you only need to center it well in the first position and the game will automatically do it for the rest (based off Bakeria To Go!'s top station). **But then, there's still cutting the sushi with 7 cuts. Maybe they'll simplify processes but just making you center the first cut, then positioning the rest for you automatically. Again a prediction based off of Bakeria To Go!'s top station. **Just a remark, in Bakeria, placeable toppings come in various numbers (12, 13, 8, 9, 6, 4). But in Bakeria To Go!, they only come in 8 and 9, so that the game can automatically position them at the right angles for you. Sushiria To Go! won't have this discrepancy because in Sushiria, each particular placeable topping already has a quantity assigned to it, not one specified in the order. *Tea Station: It's pretty obvious how this will work, the timing-the-hit-right for the pours can easily be transferred just like in Pancakeria's drink station. Last summer, I have also been predicting Cheeseria To Go! and Bakeria To Go!'s gameplay likewise. It was an interesting process before those games officially came out. (I had absolutely no idea how in Bakeria To Go!, whipped cream in the outer ring would work, if pourables could only be zig-zagged from a top dispenser.) So... What app game do you guys think will come next... Pastaria To Go! or Sushiria To Go? Will it be Sushiria To Go!, so that Matt and Tony can keep the streak of the matching ordinal numbers of the games for as long as they can? Or will it be Pastaria To Go!, to admire Italian delicacies? Here are a few factors which could aid the prediction: *People have been talking about how the developers alternate between sweet and savory foods. Wingeria To Go! is savory, Donuteria To Go! is sweet, Cheeseria To Go! is savory, Bakeria To Go! is sweet. So the next game will probably be savory. But which would you consider "sweeter", pasta or sushi? Kind of a hard question. I'd go with sushi, because during the few times I've tried it, it seems like a cold vegetable-like dessert. In that view Pastaria To Go! will be next. On the other hand, one could argue that sushi is savory (at least in Matt and Tony's opinion) because Sushiria has Starlight BBQ, whereas Pastaria has Starlight Jubilee. *This year, National Pasta Day is October 17, 2020, and National Sushi Day is June 18. So maybe they'll air Sushiria To Go! on National Sushi Day in the summer, and then Pastaria To Go! next fall on October 17? (Only predicting this because Donuteria To Go! came on National Donut Day last year) And another question... we know Flash is gonna be discontinued, so there'll be no more PC gamerias after Papa's Scooperia. After Pastaria To Go! and Sushiria To Go! are both out, will Matt and Tony still work on another app game though? Will it be a 15th gameria... which only exists on mobiles (or is also made for the PC using, e.g., Unity)? Will it be a mobile version of Jacksmith, which I hear people wishing for? P.S. Coincidentally, the gamerias which don't have an app version yet are precisely the gamerias with a cook station. (To be distinguished from bake/grill/fry/mix stations.) P.P.S. The symbol of each To Go! game has a default worker facing the right. I predict that Pastaria To Go!'s will have Doan and Sushiria To Go!'s will have Clover. Category:Blog posts